Érase una vez una cofradía
by La Cofradia de Azkaban
Summary: Hogwarts: colegio considerado el mas seguro del mundo mágico...hasta que ellas llegaron. Descubre lo que hará el pobre... ¿Edificio?... para sobrevivir a 9 bestias! XD basada en una historia real... para desgracia del mundo mágico.
1. De viejos linyeras y hormigas gigantes

Antes de empezar... vamos a revelar algunos datos del 6to libro así que si no lo leíste... vete ya! 

Ahora que quedo claro proseguimos...

Este ff esta situado en el 6to año de Harry Potter... es decir, ahora va a empezar el 6to año. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosas que pasaron en el 6to libro que vamos a tener en cuenta, por ejemplo: la existencia de horcruxes, el negocio de los Weasley, que Draco sea un mortífago y demás... tal vez dentro del ff se vean cosas que suceden en el 6to...

Ahora, dirán porque no se dejan de joder y empiezan como si fuera el 7mo libro, y tenemos una simple respuesta: no nos gustó el final! ¬¬ En este ff esa persona que uds saben NO esta muerta... y la parejita esa de Harry bien podría estar muerta... así que si sos fanático de la pareja que forma Harry en el 6to, atente a las consecuencias si lees este ff...

Ahora que ya dimos todas las advertencias... adelante pues... lee...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: De viejos linyeras y hormigas gigantes...**

- Che¿Al final Meli viene?

- Sí, me mando un mensajito que llegaba más tarde. Ya debe de estar por llegar.

- ¡Ahí esta!

- ¡Meli¡Acá!

Como era natural, la Cofradía de Azkaban se encontraba en el medio de un picnic en los bosques de Palermo. Por extrañas circunstancias de la vida estaban todas presentes: Gaby, Flor, Nati, Ale, Gri, Gige, Jacqui y, finalmente, allí llegaba Meli.

- Uff... perdonen chicas, el tren tardó un montón en venir. Igual avisé que iba a llegar más tarde¿Les dijo Ale, porque unos amigos me pidieron que les enseñara lógica. Mañana rinden.

- No hay problema, dale sentate... aunque ya no queda tanta comida...

- ¿Y de que estuvieron hablando¿Dijeron algo de las remeras? – Preguntó Meli haciéndose lugar para sentarse sobre la lona.

- Uya... miren arriba... - Dijo Ale señalando hacia el cielo, el cual minutos antes estaba brillando y ahora se hallaba plagado de enormes nubes negras.

- Ay, no Meli... ¡Definitivamente tenés una maldición! – Dijo Gaby riéndose.

En eso se ve un relámpago, y empiezan a caer gruesas gotas de agua sobre las cabezas de la cofradía.

- Bueno¿a dónde vamos¿A un Burger? – Preguntó Jacqui.

- ¡Dale, vayamos al Burger del Alto Palermo, así nos vengamos! – Exclamó Nati con una mirada maligna.

- Chicas¿de que hablan¿Qué paso¿Se acuerdan de que yo estuve de viaje por Europa? – Dijo Gige.

- Ah, no sabes. En una de las kedadas fuimos a almorzar al Alto Palermo. Antes de salir fuimos al baño, y la boluda de Meli empezó a tirarnos agua... – Comenzó Nati.

- Pero yo tire poquita, Flor fue la que se zarpó y tiró un montón

- El tema es que apareció la mina que cuida el baño y se re calentó...

- Yo salgo del baño, que no tenía nada que ver y al mina me dice "Esto es un baño, no un parque de diversiones", por que todas ya se habían ido corriendo. - Acotó Ale.

- Sí, y Vale, una amiga mía, cuando sale del baño, se da cuenta de que se había olvidado su cadenita en la mesada esa donde te lavas las manos – Siguió Meli. – Entonces volvió y la mina le dice "Vos eras una de las boludas que estaba tirando agua no? Re mal... y la cadenita no estaba más. Le preguntamos si la había visto, pero nos dijo que no, aunque Vale estaba segura de que la había visto agarrando algo antes de que ella entrara.

- Y claro, no la íbamos a dejar así. Fuimos a hablar con el gerente del Burger... pero nos dijeron "la empresa no se hace responsable..." bla bla... Así que con Nati decidimos hacer justicia con nuestras propias manos...- Dijo Meli.

¿Qué hicieron? -

- Fuimos al baño y nos fijamos si la cadenita estaba en el tacho de basura, pero seguro que la mina la tiró al inodoro o se la afanó, por que ahí no estaba. Así que agarré y empecé a tirar agua al espejo..." Explicó Nati.

- Sí, y yo agarré y empecé a tirarle jabón al espejo. ¡Así le cuesta más, así tiene que fregar!... en eso llega una nenita y nos dice "El espejo no se ensucia" – interrumpió Meli, hablando entrecortadamente debido a la risa.

- Sí, pero la mina se merecía que le tiráramos el tacho entero al suelo...- Dijo Nati.

- Bueno, caso explicado. ¿Entonces vamos al Burger? – Preguntó Ale levantándose de la lona.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Meli provocando que todas se volvieran a sentar. - ¡No puede ser¡Siempre que queremos hacer un picnic o no puedo venir o se larga a llover!

- Por eso, ya te dije: la maldición – Repitió Gaby.

- Bueno, no. Yo me quedo... que importa, no es tanta lluvia, ya va a pasar... - Se escucha otro trueno y se larga a llover más fuerte – Bueno... ¿Alguien trajo paraguas?

Algunas horas más tarde la Cofradía seguía en los bosques, bajo la lluvia, debido al capricho de Meli. Sin embargo, habían logrado generan una especie de techito provisorio con los escasos paraguas que poseían.

- Ah, miren lo que traje – Dijo Jacqui abriendo su mochila.- El otro día fui a Camelot para comprar los mangas de España, y no les habían llegado. El tipo me dice: a fin de mes llegan; y yo le dije, si si, lo mismo me dijeron en Enero ¬¬. Así que me compré estos mangas. – Saca de su mochila el segundo tomo de "Virgin Crisis", el tercero de "Paradise Kiss" y el tomo único de "Dame Más".

- ¡Akuma! - - Gritó Gri abalanzándose sobre el tomo de Virgin Crisis y abrazándolo como un pequeño bebé.

- ¡No¿Ya salió¿En serio¡Mañana mismo me voy a Camelot! – Exclamó Ale al ver el tomo de Virgin.

- ¡Miren chicas! – Dijo Gaby sacando se su mochila la túnica que había hecho con sus propias manos.

Este... chicas... – Interrumpió Ale

- Mande a hacer un pin con el escudo de Gryffindor y una P. Tipo los prefectos.- Siguió Gaby, mostrando un enorme pin enganchado a su túnica.

- Uy, yo me olvidé de traer la mía T-T

- Chicas...

- Yo tampoco la traje, no me entraba en al mochila.

- Este... ¡Chicas!...¬¬ - Todas se dieron vuelta para observarla.- Descubrí por que es que nos persiguen las hormigas... pusimos las lonas justo encima de un hormiguero – Dijo Ale levantando una esquina de la lona y mostrando un sendero repleto de hormigas.

- Y... bueno... ya fue... no me pienso mover...

-¡Che, no me gusta la fanta light¿Hay alguna otra cosa para tomar? – Flor hizo caso omiso al comentario de su amiga.

- No, se acabo todo.

- Mmmmm... ups.. ¡se me cayó! – Dijo Flor, vertiendo un poco de Fanta sobre una desdichada hormiga, que salió corriendo para el lado contrario. – ¡Ups, perdón! – Volvió a exclamar arrojando otro poco de bebida, interceptando la ruta de escape de la hormiga.

-¬¬ asesina- dijo Gri

-¬¬ repítelo-

- ¡asesina, asesina, asesina!- Gri corre en ayuda de la hormiga y la saca del mar de fanta- vuela…se libre como el viento!- avienta al pobre bicho al aire.

- ¿no se supone que las hormigas no vuelan?- preguntó algo perdida Flor.

- Ese era un pedazo de tierra- comentó Gaby.

- ..-

-¬¬ no es el punto-

- Bueno chicas, volvamos al tema: remeras. Gi tenés que elegir un potterpuff y la letra para escribir atrás "Cofradía de Azkaban" – Dijo Ale sacando un papel a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos en donde estaban impresos varios ejemplos de potterpuff.

-¿Azkaban? Que nombre tan peculiar... - Dijo una voz desconocida.

- Si, en realidad estábamos entre ponernos Azkaban o Cofradía del cabeza de puerco - Explicó Gri, dándose vuelta hacia la voz desconocida. - pero... ¡Ahhh, linyera! - Exclamó al encontrarse cara a cara con un anciano con una barba blanca y enmarañada, larga hasta la cintura. Todas las chicas se quedaron de piedra observando al hombre. Flor derramó todo el jugo sobre la cabeza de la hormiga sin darse cuenta.

- Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore. – Dijo el anciano observando al escena con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Aja, si... Señor¿Qué necesita¿Una moneda? Tome y váyase, por favor – Dijo Nati colocando una moneada sobre la palma del confundido hombre.

- No, no, no necesito propina por venir a buscarlas. Es en serio, yo soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y...

- Sí, sí, como diga... ven, alguien nos escuchó hablando sobre Harry Potter y nos está haciendo una joda – Dijo Flor arrojando su vaso vacío sobre la lona.

- No, chicas. Es en serio. Vengo de Hogwarts. Les demostraré que estoy diciendo la verdad...

- Sí, eso es. Tiene que demostrárnoslo. – Dijo Meli poniéndose de pie. – Si usted fuera Albus Dumbledore, entonces esa barba no sería falsa. – Agarró la barba con ambas manos y empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Tiene que salir!

- Por favor¡No es falsa¡Ya deja de tirar! Tengo otra forma para demostrar que estoy diciendo la verdad. – Dijo Dumbledore con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mmmm... a ver... – Meli soltó la barba del hombre.

- ¡No lo sueltes!- gritó Gri- Tal vez es un pervertido viejo verde que nos quiere decir guarradas ¡O peor aun, es un testigo de Jehová!-

- Ya, has dicho huevadas pero en esta te superaste-

-¬¬-

- Oigan, sigo aquí-

- No tenemos mas plata para darle señor linyera- acotó Nati al ver que el viejo no se movía.

Dumbledore desesperado levantó la varita y apuntó con ella a la hormiga que con tanto esmero Flor había estado intentando ahogar, - ¡Engorgio! – La hormiga creció hasta tomar el tamaño de un perro caniche.

- ¡Carajo¡¿Justo esa hormiga tenía que ser! – Exclamó Flor empezando a correr seguida de cerca por la hormiga, que, si bien parecía estar medio mareada por el hechizo y los litros de fanta, seguía en pie gracias a su importante objetivo: alcanzar a Flor.

- ¡ Bueno, bueno, ya entendimos¡Achique a esa hormiga antes de que logre asesinar a Flor! – Exclamó Ale observando a Flor subida a un árbol y gritándole "¡Cucha, cucha!" a la hormiga, que la miraba amenazadoramente desde el pie del árbol.

- ¡no la achique, déjela ser!- Gri apareció con una remera de: salven a las hormigas.

- ¿de donde la saco?- Ale miro extrañada.

- no se- contestaron las demás.

Dumbledore rió silenciosamente y apuntó a la hormiga nuevamente, que, inmediatamente, retornó a su tamaño habitual.

- ¡ No fue gracioso!- Gritó Flor malhumorada mientras bajaba de la rama más alta del árbol.

- Para vos tal vez no, pero para las demás fue un lindo espectáculo…- Flor asesinó mentalmente a Grisel - pero debo admitir que faltaron los fuegos artificiales de cierre…-

-¬¬ Nos estamos alejando del punto- les llamo la atención Dumbledore al ver que ya comenzaban con sus conversaciones bizarras.

- ¿Qué punto?…¿Estamos en un punto?- Gi miró perdida para ambos lados.

- ¡Y lo peor, nos estamos alejando!- se alarmo Gri.

La trasmisión se interrumpe y aparece un gran mapa de Buenos Aires o mejor dicho, mas específicamente de los parques de Palermo. En el mismo, diez cabecitas aparecen.

Desde un costado de la pantalla entran Nati y Flor vestidas como pronosticadoras del tiempo.

- Como verán, en la parte frontal del mapa…-

- Flor…-

- Se presenta un clima frío e inestable…-

- Flor…-

- con bajas temperaturas y…-

- ¡FLOR! -

- ¿Qué? No me grites…¬¬-

- ¿Por que estamos vestidas así?-

- No sé- se miraron.

A la distancia alguien grita: ES UN MAPA DE ESOS DE: USTED ESTA AQUÍ!

-..-

- Esa fue Ale-

- ¿Y que quiso decir con eso de usted esta aquí?- Nati puso su cara pensativa.- Ah! Ya recuerdo, estábamos con el vejete que nos pedía limosna….y después comentó algo de perder el punto…-

- ¿Acaso tenemos que ver las coordenadas exactas de nuestro punto para calcular cuanto nos alejamos de él?- Flor se confundía aun mas.

- Eso parece-

Volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Ya puedo seguir o tienen algún comentario y/o acción que realizar?- todas miraron al barbudo.

- Minuto... si existe Dumbledore... y existe Hogwarts¡Entonces existe Harry¿Cómo explica que sepamos toda la historia de Harry por medio de un libro? – Gritó Gaby enfurecida, levantándose y acusándolo con un dedo.

- Este... bueno... no pensaran en serio que la que fortuna de Harry tiene en Gringotts la hicieron sus padres¿Verdad?.. vendí los derechos de autor a una tal Rowling y le di una... gran parte a Harry... se lo merecía.. – Dijo el viejo avergonzado, escondiendo disimuladamente la enorme bolsa de galleons que tenía en su bolsillo.

- Esperen... si existe Harry... también existe Draco¿no? Juntos¿No?- Dijo Flor con mirada maliciosa. –Ya nos vamos a Hogwarts¿No?

- No, no.. paren un toque... si usted es un mago y la historia es cierta entonces no puede hacer magia en frente de los muggles. ¡Nosotras somos muggles y además esta plaza esta llena de personas que podrían haber visto a su hormiga gigante!- Exclamó Ale enojada.

- De hecho, ustedes no son muggles y es por eso que he venido. Y es difícil que alguien más haya visto a la hormiga debido a que solo a ustedes se les ocurriría hacer un picnic bajo estas condiciones – Explicó Dumbledore señalando el cielo y luego los paraguas.

- Bueno la magia existe, todo muy lindo... ahora¿Cómo sabe que nosotras no somos muggles?

- Pues, es muy simple... ¿Nunca notaron que cosas extrañas sucedían a su alrededor cuando se enfurecían o tenían una emoción muy fuerte?

La chicas se miraron entre sí, confundidas, intentando recordar... una a una fueron negando lentamente.

- ¡Pues no es mi culpa que no sean muy dotadas! – Exclamó Dumbledore perdiendo los estribos – Esa es la causa por la que las confundimos por muggles y no las llamamos a los once años para que atendieran nuestra escuela. Pero ahora que hemos descubierto nuestro error, he tenido que venir a buscarlas... _lamentablemente_ – Dumbledore dejó escapar la última palabra con un suspiro.

... (silencio)

- Ejem...- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta...

... (silencio)

- ¡Ejem!

... (silencio)

- ¡Ejem!

Gri levantó su mano lentamente pidiendo la palabra.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

- Eh... yo no voy a ir a Hogwarts...

- ¿Cómo que no vas a ir? – Preguntaron todas las chicas al unísono.

- ¡Es Hogwarts! – Gritó Ale.

- ¡Están Harry y Draco!... ¡Juntos! – Dijo Flor.

- Esta Snape...- Dijo Jacqui

- Snape... – Repitieron casi todas, limpiándose la baba.

- ¡Esta Sirius! – Gritó entusiasmada Gaby.

- Ese está muerto... ¬¬ - Gritaron todos incluido Dumbledore.

- Paddy... T-T – Se quejó Gaby abrazando su osito de peluche en forma de perro negro.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir!- Se lamento Gri abrazándose a sus rodillas, haciéndose una bolita.

- Bueno¿ Y cuando vamos¿Dónde firmamos? – Preguntó Gi.

- Las clases empiezan el primero de septiembre, viajarán en el expreso Hogwarts. Ya les enviaremos lechuzas a vuestras casas con la información necesaria para llegar a Inglaterra, para que puedan ir de compras al Callejón Diagon y a la estación de tren. Buenas tardes a todas. – Dijo Dumbledore dándose vuelta y caminando unos pasos. – Por cierto, esos mangas – Dijo dándose vuelta y señalando el tomo de Virgin Crisis al que Gri seguía abrazada.- están prohibidos en Hogwarts, al igual que los fanfictions.- El viejo dejó salir una carcajada y desapareció del lugar con un click.

- No lo decía en serio... ¿Verdad?

... (silencio)

- No... seguro que no... – Todas al unísono, menos Gri. - ¡La cofradía de Azkaban va a Hogwarts!

- Que yo no quiero ir...

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales de las autoras:**

Camelot: Comiquería argentina, el paraíso para la Cofra...

Potterpuff: son dibujitos estilo chicas superpoderosas de los personajes de Harry Potter... pongan potterpuff en google y les va a aparecer la página web.

Por si te lo preguntas... si, esto fue un Mary Sue de nosotras ocho... somos algo egocéntricas... O.o

Todos los hechos narrados desde el comienzo hasta la aparición de Dumbledore son reales, cualquier parecido con la ficción es pura coincidencia...

Si quieren conocernos... visiten nuestra página web XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**La Cofradía de Azkaban**


	2. De demoledoras y jaulas a medida

Aquí les dejamos un nuevo capítulo... al final del fic se encuentran las "aclaraciones finales", que les resolverán algunas de las dudas que puedan surgirles leyendo este fic... disfruten!

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

La cofradía de Azkaban se encontraba tranquilamente en un picnic cuando apareció Dumbledore, anunciando que había habido una equivocación y todas ellas deberían haber entrado a Hogwarts hace tiempo. Para remendar su error, las chicas van a entrar a Hogwarts este año.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: De demoledoras y jaulas a medida...**

- ¿Quién falta?

- ... Flor... y... nadie más.

- Bueno, toma Gri, llamala – Dijo Ale poniendo su celular en la oreja de Gri.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Por que a mi no me gusta hablar por teléfono.

- Hola, si¿Estaría Florencia?... Aja... si, si, espero.

- ¿Qué dice? – Preguntó Gaby impaciente.

- Que esta durmiendo, ahora le avisa.

- ¿Durmiendo? T-T pero... pero...hace una hora que tendría que...– Exclamó Ale.

- ¡Shh! Hola, si, Flor¿Cómo estas loca? No... si, si, estamos acá en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante esperándote... si, ya llegaron todas. Y hará... media hora... esta bien, si, te esperamos acá...

- Preguntale en cuanto esta acá.. – Interrumpió Ale

- ¿En cuanto estarías acá?... ajá, bueno, bueno. Te esperamos. Besos, chau. - Dijo Gri, colgando el celular. – En veinte minutos llega.

media hora más tarde

- Buenas, sorry le dije a mi vieja que me despertara pero se olvidó. – Dijo Flor, saludando a cada una de las chicas, que ya estaban cómodamente tiradas en la vereda de la concurrida calle frente al caldero chorreante. – Que suerte que me llamaron, por que sino seguía durmiendo; es que me acosté re tarde ayer, dormí re poco... igual, las ojeras están de moda.

- Bueno¿Entonces ya estamos todas¿Podemos entrar?

- Vamos, así compramos todo.

- Yo no quiero comprar nada... - Dijo Gri con mirada afligida. Estaba atada con un collarcito y las chicas de la cofradía se habían ido turnando para arrastrarla hasta el caldero chorreante en contra de su voluntad. – Yo solo quiero a Akuma... -

- Todas queremos a Akuma, pero tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas, sino no vamos a poder entrar a Hogwarts- explicó Ale pasándole la correa a Gige.

- Pero yo dije que no quería ir a Hogwarts...

- Basta Gri... no te quejes... – Dijo Gige dando un tironcito de la correa, y siguiendo a las demás al interior del caldero chorreante.

- uff.. que antro..

Al entrar al caldero chorreante todo el mundo se dio vuelta para observarlas. Tal vez fuera que las personas eran simplemente curiosas... o tal vez que no era normal para esas épocas peligrosas que un grupo numeroso de adolescentes llegara riéndose y charlando... o quizás fuera que una de las chicas estaba atada por una correa de perro... o posiblemente que llevaran puesto un "intento de uniforme de Hogwarts" (NA: sin intención de ofender a nuestros disfraces, están buenísimos, solo que son intentos por que el de Hogwarts es el original D) y una de ellas llevara una larga serpiente de peluche enroscada a su cuello; mientras otra llevaba en la mano un peluche negro con una cadenita que decía "Paddy", otra un lobito con una cadenita que decía "Moony" y otra un ciervito con cara de afeminado. De todas formas, la realidad era que toda la gente del bar las observaba como bichos raros.

- Empezamos con un buen pie...

- Che¿Que miran¿Tenemos monos en la cara? – Les gritó Nati, y todos se apresuraron a voltearse y volver a sus tareas.

Las chicas comenzaron a hacerse paso por el lugar.

- ¿Trajeron cámara de fotos? – Preguntó Meli.

- Sí, la traje. – Exclamó Gaby, sacando rápidamente su cámara de la mochila.

- Yo también. – Dijo Ale

Jacqui, Gi y Gri se fueron alejando lenta y disimuladamente del grupo.

- Si, vamos a sacarles fotos a todas las guachas que no quieren salir nunca... no voy a dar nombres... – exclamó Nati, mirando disimuladamente hacia las personas anónimas.

- ¡Fotos! Si, hay que ir a lo Colin Creevey por Hogwarts – Exclamó Flor.

- A todo esto, leyeron las cartas que envió Dumbledore¿No?- Dijo Jacqui cambiando de tema.

- Sí, se supone que hoy tenemos que comprar las cosas para la escuela y pedir una habitación acá, en el caldero chorreante. Mañana a la mañana nos va a enviar a alguien para que nos guíe a la estación de tren – Explicó Ale

- ¿Quién vendrá a buscarnos? – Preguntó Gaby.

- Ni idea...

- Seguro que viene Hagrid...

- No, no creo... ¿Che, y quien será el nuevo profesor de DCAO? – Preguntó Gige.

- Ojalá que vuelva Lupin

- ¡No, que Lupin¡Que pongan a Snape en las dos materias! – Exclamó Flor.

- Snape... baba - Respondieron muchas de ellas...

- ¿Trajeron los mangas? – preguntó Ale. – Yo me traje todos los tomos de Akuma, dnangel, ruroruni kenshin y sakura!

- Ahh, si yo también traje todos los mangas que tengo. Los cds no, por que no vamos a tener computadora allá en Hogwarts para verlos.- Dijo Jacqui. - Pero me traje todos los yaoi: loveless... utena... yami no matsuei... kizuna... gravitation...

- Yo me imprimí un montón de fanfictions... slash... ¿Por qué se creen que me quede despierta hasta tan tarde anoche¿Saben todo lo que tuve que imprimir? – Dijo Flor.

- ¿De los normales no trajeron? ¬¬ - Preguntó Ale

- No

- Y bueh... T-T

- Chicas¿Pedimos las habitaciones ahora o nos vamos directo a Diagon Alley? – Preguntó Meli interrumpiendo la conversación.

- ¡ A Diagon Alley! – Gritó Gaby entusiasmada y salió por la puerta trasera del lugar, hacia un descuidado patio.

- Bueno¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Gi, observando la lisa pared de ladrillos.

- Técnicamente tendríamos que tocar los ladrillos con una varita... – Explicó Ale, mirando la pared de igual forma que Gige.

- Sí... buenísimo¿Y quien tiene acá una varita auténtica? ¬¬ - Se quejó Flo.

- Bueno, tal vez si probamos pateando el ladrillo que hay que tocar con la varita se abre, que se yo. – Sugirió Nati.

- Bueno¿Y cual era?

- Dos arriba, tres a la derecha...

- No, tres abajo, dos a la derecha

- No, son dos y dos

- Que son tres y dos, pero para la izquierda

- ¡Derecha!

- ¡Izquierda!

- ¡SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Gaby desesperada – Traje los libros, así que nos podemos fijar...

- ¡Ah, que buena idea!

- Acá dice: "Hagrid en tanto contaba los ladrillos en la pared encima del tacho de basura..." Es decir, estamos mirando la pared equivocada ¬¬. Y dice: "Tres arriba... dos horizontales..." – Leyó Gaby en voz alta.

- Ah, eso nos ayuda un montón... – Dijo Ale molesta – Doz horizontales, que significa ¿Derecha o izquierda?

- Y, probemos con los dos – Dijo Meli. – Yo pateo el de la derecha¿Quien patea el de la izquierda?

- Yo – Dijo Gaby, agarrándose al brazo de Gi y levantando una pierna.

- A la una, a las dos y a las... TRES!

··$"·$$$·!X"$"·"

- Creo que no se va a abrir...

- Ahhh, ya sé. Voy a probar con la varita que compré en Camelot. – Dijo Gaby, revolviendo su mochila; mientras se masajeaba su pie adolorido. La sacó e hizo majestuosos movimientos… pero la varita ni pío.

Por ahí pasaba justo Arthur Weasley, quien, sorprendido, miró al grupo de enjendr… ejem! De muchachas intentando "atravesar" la pared.

- ¡Muggles! –murmuró negando con la cabeza - Se creen nuestros mitos, pero no pueden comprobarlos… -se alejó pasando desapercibido.

- ¿Alguien tiene una demoledora? –pidió Gi harta.

- ¡Yo! – como quien saca una manzana del bolsillo, Gri se escapó unos segundos para volver sobre un vehículo que colgaba una bola de demolición -¡ABRAN PASOOO!

-¡Lo decía en joda, bolu…! –todas se corrieron enseguida, antes que la bola negra las dejara a todas hechas polvo.

¡SCRASH!

- Ahá, bueno¡fin del problema! –concretó Gaby con una sonrisa, y fue la primera en caminar sobre los escombros hacia Diagon Alley.

- Erm… no vamos a hacer lo mismo en la plataforma 9 ¾ ¿no? –preguntó Ale algo asustada, entrando tras Gaby, seguida por las demás.

Dentro del callejón, el tumulto de gente era increíble. Más increíble aún haber pasado de un Londres muggle a un Londres mágico. Por que sí, estaban en Londres…

**NA:** SI, ESTABAN EN LONDRES QUERIDO HIPOCRITA LECTOR, "DIAGON ALLEY" NO HAGA MÁS PREGUNTAS Y SIGA LEYENDO QUE ESTE NO ES UN FIC QUE RESPONDA PREGUNTAS DE SUS LECTORES.

- ¡Dale Gri... me estoy cansando de tirar de vos! – Se quejo Gige.

- quiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii no sena malitas, yo quiero ser una niña feliz -

- ¿Pero por qué no queres ir a Hogwarts? – Preguntó Ale

- Por que no, me empaquete en que no quiero ir... además...T-T no puedo llevar mi iPod por que allí no funcionan las cosas muggles y créanme, nadie me soporta sin mi música...

- upa, es cierto o.o... pero nos lo llevamos a diego para que cante – Propuso Gi.

- Pero diego no tiene botoncito de "pausa" T-T ¿Cómo lo callamos? – Se quejó Gri.

- ¡mordaza! – Se río Gige.

- Pero... estoy segura de que allá no venden de los pastelitos de chocolate que me gustan tanto!- - Dijo Gri poco convencida.

- No venden pastelitos, pero venden ranas... – Interrumpió Flor

- No es lo mismo... T-T – Se lamentó Gri.

- Harry sabe hacer pastelitos de chocolate – Prosiguió Flor.

- ¿Harry sabe? – Preguntó Ale incrédula.

Si, se los hace a Severus en "gatitos de chocolate" ... – Explicó Flor

Flor! Nada de slash! ¬¬

Los que Harry hace son de frambuesa y chocolate - - Prosiguió Flor - El chocolate es afrodisíaco.. uno puede desparramarlo fácilmente por.. (Gri la golpea en la cabeza)

Ya se por donde se puede desparramar, pero no es el canal para decirlo Flor. – Exclamó Gri.

Guarda con lo que están pensando... – Dijo Ale

¡Por el estómago! ¬¬u – Dijo Flor enojada - ¡No me dejan ser! (Marca registrada Gri S.A.)

Se abrieron paso a través de la multitud.

- ¡Miren todas esas capas! – Dijo Flor dando saltitos.

- ¡Mejores que las nuestras! –comentó Nati tomándose la suya.

- ¡Son simil-capas, chicas, no importa¡Ahora podemos comprarnos nuevas! –dijo Ale entusiasmada, mirando todo con emoción.

- ¿Para esto nos gastamos un día entero de costura? –se quejó Gi.

- Bueno¡ahora no es tiempo para pensar en eso! –la reprendió Gaby, yéndose para Ollivanders.

- ¡Yo quiero comprar primero las capas! –gritó Gri.

- ¡Sí, sí! En una de esas… nos encontramos a los Malfoys comprándose túnicas ¬ -contestó Flor entusiasmada, y ambas corrieron hacia Madame Malkin.

Las chicas se separaron, y cada una salió para una dirección diferente.

Después de un rato Ale y Gaby caminaban tranquilas con sus recientemente adquiridas varitas, esta vez auténticas. Pasaron por delante del boquete que Gri había hecho con la demoledora. Alrededor del lugar del "incidente" estaban reunidos un par de aurors y personal del ministerio.

- Esto, claramente, es un atentado por parte de los mortífagos – Declaró uno de los hombres.

- ¿Realmente lo crees? Nadie resultó herido... Si realmente fueron los mortífagos quienes voltearon la pared no parecen ser muy inteligentes...

Gaby y Ale se miraron y escondieron las risas.

- ¿A dónde vamos mientras las chicas se compran las túnicas? Por que me parece que tenemos para rato. – Dijo Gaby una vez que se hubieron alejado.

- si... si se encuentran con quien se esperan encontrar podemos esperar toda una vida... Vamos a Flourish y Blotts¿Creés que vendan libros muggles? Todavía no pude encontrar una copia de "Armand el vampiro"... – Respondió Ale.

- Dale vamos, ojalá que haya libros muggles así yo encuentro los otros que me faltan...

- ¿Estarán más baratos? No tengo mucha plata... y tenemos que comprar todos los libros para Hogwarts

- Si no nos alcanza podríamos cambiar el dinero muggle que me dieron mis papas

Al llegar a la tienda se encontraron con Jacqui, quien se encontraba tranquilamente en un rincón, leyendo uno de los tantos libros del lugar. Se acercaron apresuradamente hacia el hombre del mostrador.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlas? – Preguntó el vendedor.

- Este... ¿Vende algún libro de Anne Rice?- Preguntó Ale apresuradamente.

- Anne Rice... Anne rice.. ¿es una bruja¿De que país es? – Dijo el vendedor, buscando el nombre entre sus catálogos.

- Es una escritora muggle de EEUU – Explicó Gaby impaciente.

- ¿Muggle? Esta es una librería mágica!- Exclamó el hombre mirándolas aturdido.

- Sabía que la vida no me iba a dar una oportunidad... T-T – Se quejó Ale deprimida.

- Aunque para mi con todo lo que escribe de vampiros y de brujas tendría que haber algo más... – Dijo Gaby.

- ¡Eso! usted – Gritó Ale repentinamente, refiriéndose al vendedor - ¡Más le vale que busque¡¡Anne Rice tiene que ser una bruja! vamos¿que espera¡¡¡¡muevaaaaa!

- Ehh, si... espérenme un segundito.. – Dijo el vendedor totalmente confundido y asombrado.

- No parece tener muchas luces el vendedor... – Le dijo Gaby a Ale en un susurro.

El vendedor la observó con reproche.

- Estoy hablando con mi amiga – Le respondió Gaby al observar su mirada.

- Ya deje de mirar mal y haga su trabajo!- Exclamó Ale cada vez más impaciente.

- No, definitivamente no hay ningún libro de esa autora en esta librería... – Dijo el vendedor enojado.

- Necesitaba magia para conseguir ese libro... esta agotado en todos lados... y yo que pensé que los brujos podían hacer magia... – Se quejó Ale.

- Malditas editoriales. – Fue al única respuesta de Gaby.

- Esta bien... – Dijo Ale saliendo de su ensimismamiento - Entonces denos... Jacqui¿Ya compraste tus libros? - La mencionada asiente con la cabeza sin sacar la vista de su lectura - Entonces 7 copias de estos libros – Terminó Ale, entregándole la lista de libros de Hogwarts al vendedor.

- Vamos a recorrer la librería mientras tanto – Propuso Gaby.

Y así es como comenzaron a recorrer la librería tranquilamente, si eso cabe dentro de las posibilidades de estas dos... este... mejor dejémoslo ahí. Hasta que luego de un rato Gaby levanta la vista hacia una ventana y repentinamente sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta del local al grito de:

- ¡Fudge acaba de pasar¡Fudge¡Voy a matarlo!

Ale totalmente aturdida por la espontaneidad del asunto sale corriendo detrás de Gaby.

- ¿A dónde vas Gaby¿Gaby?... ¡Gaby¡La estantería¡LA ESTANTERÍA!-

PUM

- Demasiado tarde – Se quejó Ale, intentando respirar debajo de una pila de escombros, libros y una enorme estantería.

- ¡Ayuda! – Gritó Gaby desesperada, encontrándose en las mismas condiciones que Ale.

- Creo que tenemos para rato... ¿Te podes mover?

- No, creo que si me muevo se me van a caer más libros...

Media hora más tarde

El vendedor se acercó al sector del derrumbe con una pila de libros escolares en sus manos. No pudo evitar largar una exclamación de asombro y luego decir tartamudeando: "pe... pero... ¿Pero que pa... paso?". Unos instantes después, luego de haberse recuperado del susto, despejó la zona y regresó los libros a su lugar con un movimiento de su varita. Dejando a la vista a las dos chicas entumecidas en el piso.

- Aquí tienen sus copias... y, por el amor de dios... lárguense de la librería!- Gritó el vendedor enojado.

Sin embargo, al salir de la librería Gaby se apresuró a aclarar: - Si tenía mal puesta la estantería no es mi culpa.

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar... Flor y Gri se encontraban en la tienda de Túnicas.

- Dos túnicas de estudiante y dos Malfoys para llevar¡gracias por su compra!- Dijo alegremente Madame Malkin.

Se ve a Gri y a Flor con sus túnicas nuevas… y sus Malfoys intentando escapar de las ataduras.

- Te lo dije, esta familia vive en este lugar… Al menos en los fanfictions es así - Le dijo Flor a Gri en tono cómplice.

- ¿Se los envuelvo para regalo? – Preguntó la vendedora.

- Neee¡déjelos desenvueltos! – Exclamaron Flor y Gri a coro.

- ¡Ey, que nosotros no estamos en venta! – Se quejó Draco intentando desatarse.

Madame Malkin, omitiendo el comentario de Draco, exclamó: "¡Si compran dos pares de Malfoys les regalamos un vestido de gala, promoción del día!"

- ¿Hay dos pares? – Gritó Flor buscando desesperada.

Gri se saca el collar y se lo pone a Draco, recbiendo el consecuente gritó de Flor de "¡Que mono!"

- Que no es 'mono', será perro en todo caso…- Le respondió Gri.

- ¡Ey! – Exclamó Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡No pueden vendernos como si fuéramos cosas¡¡O elfos domésticos!- se quejaron los Malfoys.

-¿Ah, no?... Bueno, no como "elfos"… ¡pero si como "Malfoys"! – Explicó Flor alegremente.

De la nada aparece Kanon vestido estilo porrista con dos coletas y le dice a los Malfoys: "¡Sí se puede, si se puede!" y luego ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes desaparece.

- ¿Ya ven? Hasta Kanon nos da la razón.- Explicó Gri.

- ¡Viva Kanon! – Gritó Gaby apareciendo de la nada.

- Cualquier inconveniente le devolvemos su dinero.- Siguió diciendo Madame Malkin, sin prestarle atención a todos los comentarios bizarros dichos hasta el momento.

- ¡No hay inconveniente!- Gritó Flor apresuradamente, amordazando a ambos Malfoys.

- A estos vamos a tener que vigilarlos bien… ¡compremos jaulas!- Propuso Gri.

- ¡Vamos a la tienda de mascotas!- Gritó Flor entusiasmada.

- Oigan, hablando de jaulas¿Lucius no tendría que estar preso?- Preguntó Ale, apareciendo detrás de Gaby con una enorme pila de libros.

- ¡ES CIERTO, ES CIERTO!- Gritó Lucius esperanzado.

- Supuestamente sí pero… no… Complicado de entender, tanto como por qué se tardan tanto en el Burger para prepararme mi hamburguesa.- Explicó Gri sin darle importancia.

- Tengo que hacerles una jaula a medida…- Se ofreció Madame Malkin.

- ¿Mis medidas o las de él?- Preguntó Gri extrañada.

- ¿O las de ambos?- Propuso Ale, provocando que todas la miraran extrañadas por su atrevimiento.

- Si quiere puedo hacerle una para los tres.- Dijo la vendedora.

- ¡Que sea para diez!- Exclamó Ale.

- ¡Momento¿Quiénes diez?- Preguntó Flor totalmente confundida.

- Toda la Cofra y ellos dos.- Explicó Ale señalando a los amordazados Malfoys, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- Ah¡ya se quieren acoplar todas¡Nosotras pagamos, che! Quienes quieran compartir tienen que firmar un convenio. Se quejó Flor, sacando un pergamino de metros y metros de largo.

- ¡Yo firmo! ...aunque solo estoy interesada en el pequeño Malfoy...- Se apresuró a gritar Ale, sacando una pluma de vaya a saber donde.

- No sé si para tantos, si sólo vamos a ser nosotros tres, aunque podría secuestrarme a unos cuantos más y…- continuó hablando Gri, para si misma, sin prestarle atención a los sucesos del exterior.

- ¿Qué hay que firmar?- Preguntó Gaby extrañada, que se había perdido la conversación por haber estado apreciando las túnicas del local.

- El convenio para la utilización de Draco.- Explicó Ale, devolviéndole el papel a Flor.

- ¡Y Lucius! – Agregó Flor, enrollando el pergamino.

- ¡Qué convenio ni que convenio¡Déjennos salir!- Dijo Draco detrás de su mordaza.

- ¡Se callan! Que todavía tengo que comprar el pedazo de madera...- Se quejó Gri, mirando a los apresados con reproche.

- Es varita Gri...- La reprendió Ale.

- Es lo mismo... Oigan¿Por qué están llenas de moretones?- Preguntó Gri mirándolas extrañada.

- Tuvimos un percance en Flourish y Blotts...- Explicó Gaby.

- Por cierto, ya compramos todos sus libros... – Agregó Ale entregándole a cada una sus copias.

- ¿Y quien necesita libros cuando tenemos a...?- Dijo Flor, pero se interrumpió al observar la nueva jaula vacía. - ¡No¡Se escaparon!

- Era de esperar... vamos a buscar a las demás. – Dijo Gaby, mientras Ale arrastraba a Gri y a Flor que lloraban desconsoladamente.

Continuará...

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales de las autoras:**

Akuma: Personaje de Virigin Crisis.

Peluche de ciervito afeminado: Con esto, no estamos diciendo que James fuera gay, sino que realmente el peluche que tenemos para representarlo es afeminado... si aunque no lo crea todos los peluches que mencionamos si son nuestros y son nuestras mascotas... en nuestra web hay fotos ¬¬

Kanon: Caballero en Saint Seya... serie que ven casi todas las autoras menos Ale...

Camelot: Comiquería de Argentina... el paraíso para la Cofra...

Como el capítulo de Diagon Alley nos quedó muy largo decidimos dividirlo en dos. Esperamos que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de nuestras locuras.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**La Cofradía de Azkaban**

"**Marginadas sociales a mucha honra"**


	3. De Lechuzas, twinsests y explosiones

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

La cofradía de Azkaban llega a Diagon Alley con el fin de comprar lo necesario para el año escolar. Mientras Ale y Gaby tienen percances en una librería; Gri y Flor intentan llevarse a Draco y Lucius en una jaula, de la cual ellos escapan.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: De Lechuzas, twinsests y explosiones**

- Ahí están, en la tienda de mascotas – exclamó Gaby señalando a dos jóvenes detrás de la vidriera de un local. Se adentró en el mismo seguida de cerca por las demás chicas: Ale, Gri y Flor.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Gri señalando una larga serpiente que yacía enroscada entre los cuellos de Nati y Gi.

- Nuestra nueva mascota¿No les gusta? – Respondió Gi acariciando la cabeza del animal.

Ale se alejó disimuladamente del grupo...

- Este... Y dijo yo... ¿No sería mas conveniente que compráramos una lechuza? – Recomendó Ale acercándose a una jaula en donde revoloteaba una diminuta lechuza.

- Están muy caras... – Explicó Nati.

- ¿ Y si compramos una entre todas? Así podríamos mandarnos mensajes entre nosotras... los celu no van a andar... – Sugirió Ale esperanzada.

- Dale, estaría bueno – Exclamó Gaby sacando su billetera y empezando a contar las monedas que tenía. – Además podríamos entrenarla para que en los ratos libres ataque a Ginny

- ¡Sí¡Estaría buena una onda Pig! – Exclamó Gi – Igual nosotras ya compramos la serpiente... ¿Pero donde están las demás?

En eso aparecen en la puerta Jacqui y Meli.

- ¿Qué hacían chicas?- Preguntó Meli.

- Estábamos viendo si comprábamos una lechuza entre todas. ¿Qué les parece?- Les explicó Ale, mientras observaba algunas de las lechuzas del lugar con atención.

- ¡Buenísimo!- Exclamó Meli.

- Por mi esta bien.- Aceptó Jacqui.

- ¿Y de que color la compramos?- Preguntó Gaby.

- Mmm...Violeta¿La podemos teñir?- Propuso Flor, observando como instantáneamente luego de su comentario, todas las lechuzas se alejaban lo máximo posible de ella.

- No, que sea tipo onda Pig... miren esa de ahí, es chiquitita como Pig.- Propuso Gige señalando una diminuta jaula. Todas las chicas se aproximaron a la jaula para observar a la lechuza, que, con la mirada desorbitada, empezó a temblar. En esos mismos instantes, todas las demás lechuzas se relajan.

- No la ven un poco... ¿Esquizofrénica?- Preguntó Ale, picándole la pancita con un dedo. Ante ese comentario la lechuza empieza a asentir enérgicamente.

- No, esa esta bien¡llevemos esa! – gritaron todas las demás al unísono.

Un rato más tarde, las chicas salieron de la tienda con la pequeña bola de plumas en la jaulita.

- Creo que le vamos a tener que pagar un psiquiatra a la pobre por traumarse con nosotras... ¿Hay de esos para animales?- Dijo Gri, observando a la pequeña lechuza temblar en su jaula.

- Sí, pero antes tenemos que ponerle un nombre.- Explicó Ale deteniéndose en medio de la vereda.

- Los nombres no son lo mío.- Se disculpó Gaby, deteniéndose al lado de Ale.

- Ahora ya veo que le queda de nombre "Lechuza"- Se quejó Ale mientras todas se detenían y formaban un círculo alrededor de la jaula.

- Bueno, mi gata se llama "gata". técnicamente, nunca tuvo nombre. – Explicó Flor, y luego agregó riéndose - ¡Lechu! XDD... bien de cuarta!

- Lechu suena a lechón. – Se quejó Ale.

- ¡Que se llame Pigwig! Pig por Pigwidgeon y Wig por Hedwig!- Propuso Gige.

Mientras Gige exclamaba eso, Gri metió una mano en la jaula intentando sacar a la lechuza afuera. La lechuza corrió por su vida, pero terminó cayendo en las garras de Gri, quien la sostuvo en su mano mientras todas las demás la observaban como si fuera un objeto en exposición. -¡A mi me gusta desengaravintantigurizada! -

Todas pasaron la mirada desde la lechuza a Gri con enojo.

- ¿Y que le vamos a decir, Dessy?- Se burló Ale.

- Siempre jodiendo vos Gri eh...- La retó Flor.

- No me dejan ser... – Sollozó Gri, haciéndose pequeñita y quedándose en una esquina.

- Mmmm... ¿Que les parece Pandora? – Prepuso Meli.

- ¡martina! quiero que se llame martina!- Dijo Flor por encima de la voz de Meli.

- Podemos ponerle Nightlight... o CNL... que significaría City Night Line- Dijo Gi, sin prestarle atención a los gritos esquizofrénicos de Flor.

Todas las chicas se quedaron de piedra observando a Gi, salvo Jacqui que dijo: - A mi me gusta Nightlight...-

Mientras tanto, Gri desde su esquina, empezó a hablar sola: - Érase una vez un Pelamazoo...¿o era un protozoo?-

- ¿Pelamazoo¿Nuestra lechuza es un pelamazoo? – Preguntó Ale confundida luego de escuchar el comentario de Gri.

- ¡siiiiiiiiiii, es un lindo nombre! – Exclamó Gri repentinamente, parándose y uniéndose al grupo nuevamente.

- ¡Pobeshita! Que crueles son con ella... ¡va a picotearlas!- Dijo Flor.

- Malas, no me dejan ser... ¡me voy lejos a mi chatura con mis ideas!- Gritó Gri enfadada, alejándose un poco.

- De todas formas va a terminar picoteándonos igual...- explicó Ale

- ¡Que lechuza cruel! – Le respondió Flor

- Lo mismo estará pensando la lechuza.. "que vida cruel que me toco"- Dijo Ale, y la lechuza volvió a asentir.

- ¿Y si le ponemos Chucita? – Preguntó Gaby

- Se llamará martina!- Exclamó Flor por decimocuarta vez.

- Eclypse esta bueno... – Acotó Nati.

- Que tal si le ponemos... lechuzaparecidaapigquesirveparamandarnos-mensajitosenhoradeclase! Es un nombre original y que especifica claramente el motivo de la existencia de la lechuza!- Preguntó Gige alegremente. Pero las chicas le respondieron con un largo silencio, haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

- Pongamosle... Eriol! esperen... es macho o hembra? – Preguntó Ale dando vuelta a la lechuza.

- mmmmmmmm- Dijo Gri acercándose y señalando -¿Que es eso¿un..pitilin?

- mmmm... no estoy segura... ¿Alguien sabe más sobre la anatomía de las lechuzas? – Gritó Ale a la chatura.

- ¡siii, Eriol! – Exclamó Flor haciendo caso omiso a la revisión médica de la lechuza por parte de Ale y Gri. - No momento... ¡Pongámosle Satoshi Hiwatari! – Pero al observar las miradas asesinas de las chicas Flor bajó la mirada - Gomen...

- ¡para eso le ponemos Akuma! Akumaaaaaaaaaaaa... – Exclamó Gri babeándose.

- No tiene cara de diablo... Acotó Ale.

- ¿segura?- Dijo Gri derramando más baba.

- Alejen a la lechuza de Gri por favor... – Exclamó Gaby.

- Ya..veo a Akuma en todas partes... me declaro culpable. – Dijo Gri volviendo a sus cabales.

- ¿Entonces decidimos que es macho por voto unánime?- Preguntó Nati.

- No, yo quiero que se llame Lisi... como mi perrita...- Dijo Meli.

- Bueno, entonces...El misterio de la lechuza hermafrodita... buen titulo para un libro.- Dijo Gri felizmente.

- ¿Y se hacemos más fácil y le preguntamos al vendedor?- Preguntó Ale, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo... minuto, si que lo era!

- ¡No, mejor así, que quede el misterio!- Dijo Nati.

- ¿Y el nombre? – Preguntó Gaby impaciente.

- Listo, decidido: Übergeschätzt... que significa "sobrevalorada" en alemán.- Dijo Gige resolviendo el asunto.

- Pongámosle... pollito a la naranja¿te late?- Dijo Gri harta del tema. La lechuza se subió a la cabeza de Flor, alejándose de Gri.

- Maldita lechuza...ye te agarrare solita con tu alma – Le dijo Gri entre dientes.

- Típico "comentario Gri"... marca registrada "pollito a la naranja" ... con papas... – Se babeó Flor también.

- siiiiiiiii polloooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Les respondió Gri. Y ambas siguieron babeándose por la comida. La lechuza intentó suicidarse sin éxito arrojándose desde la cabeza de Flor. Ante el acto fallido, empezó a correr por el suelo.

- Noooo, aún tengo que hacer muchos experimentos con ella... ¡Vuelve aquí!- Gritó Gri corriendo tras el animal. El animal, por su parte, corría por su vida.

- ¡Vuelve aquí "cosa"!

Una hora más tarde... las chicas se pusieron en camino hacia la tienda de los gemelos Weasley. La lechuza, todavía sin nombre ni sexo, se encontraba a salvo en su pequeña jaulita luego de una ardua persecución.

- Los gemelos... que interesante...- Dijo Gri más para si misma que para el resto.

- ¡Totalmente, los flacos para mi que hacen lo que venga por un par de galleons!- Le respondió Flor escuchando su comentario.

- Eso nos va a convenir mucho, te lo aseguro..jojojojojojojojojojo- Dijo Gri con una mirada maliciosa.

- seee – respondió Flor cómplice.

- ¡Chicas, chicas, Foto! Exclamó Meli repentinamente, deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle.

Pausa de 30 minutos para sacar diversas fotos en diversas posiciones, hay fotos individuales, grupales, con gente conocida y desconocida; y hasta con nuestra recién comprada lechuza

Finalmente... las chicas llegaron a la tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. En una de las vidrieras había un cartel que decía:

¿Por que lo inquieta el Innombrable?

¡Debería preocuparlo

LORD KAKADURA,

¡La epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa el país!

- Cagaron el cartel con la traducción... – Se quejó Ale.

El local estaba repleto de magos, muchos de ellos estudiantes haciendo las compras; por lo que las chicas se vieron obligadas a dispersarse para observar todos los objetos que había en venta. Flor aprovechó la oportunidad y se dirigió cautelosamente hacia donde se encontraban los gemelos.

- Ahhh... miren¿No son re tiernos? – Preguntó Ale señalando con un dedo a unos diminutos Pygmy puffs, mientras Gaby y Meli se acercaban a donde ella se encontraba.

- ¡Si! Se parecen a Lisi – Exclamó Meli, levantando la jaula y comparando a los animales.

- ¿Lisi? Ah... Chucita... Es verdad, son muy parecidos... – Dijo Gaby.

- Ambos son bolas de pelo o plumas... y se llama Cinta.- Acotó Ale.

La lechuza aprovechó la oportunidad, abrió la puerta de la jaula y se escondió entre el montón de Pygmy puffs.

- Que lechuza daltónica... ¿Qué no ve que los Pygmy puff son rosas o violetas? Dijo Ale, metiendo la mano en el contenedor y sacando a la lechuza, volviéndola a colocar en su jaula.

- Creo que la lechuza estaría agradecida de que Flor la tiñera de violeta...- Propuso Meli.

- ¡La verdad!

- Che ¿Qué hacen locas? – Preguntó Gri, apareciendo detrás del trío.

- Nada, solo vemos...

- ¡Ay, no¡Flor esta haciendo de las suyas...! – Gritó Gri repentinamente dándose vuelta y corriendo en dirección a Flor, que se encontraba hablando en voz baja con los gemelos.

En la otra punta de la tienda...

- ¡No estamos a favor del twinsest!- Exclamaron los gemelos con los brazos cruzados.

Flor los miró con reproche, creyendo que todo lo que decían era mentira.

- Bah, depende... – Lo consideró Fred al observar su mirada.

- Tengo un deposito de millones de galleons en Gringotts¿Cuanto quieren? Dijo Flor con una mirada oscura, en tono de empresaria.

- Bueno...- Dijo George pensando.

- ¡momento! – Gritó Gri apareciendo en la escena.

- Voy a matarte Gri- Le dijo Flor en voz baja.

- ¿Que es esto, otra vez haciendo cosas raras?- La reprendió Gri a Flor. Flor, por su lado, miró para otro lado y comenzó a silbar.

- Ellos están acá para otra cosa – Dijo Gri abrazándolos a ambos y sonriendo. - Así que.. ¡déjalos en paz!-

- ¿Ella les paga mas que yo? – Preguntó Flor ofuscada.

- ¡Treinta mil galleons!- Gritó Gri, con los ojos como el fuego.

- Sesenta mil – Le respondió Flor.

- setenta mil!

- noventa mil!

Fred y George se miraban y sonreían. Ese era su día de suerte...

- ¡Che¿que hacen! – Preguntó Ale apareciendo junto a las chicas, seguida de cerca por Gaby.

- Sí, además no tienen ni dos pesos... ¿Qué noventa mil galleons?- Explicó Gaby confundida.

Los gemelos, luego de mirarlas con reproche, se alejan del grupo decepcionados.

- ¡Nos la arruinaron!- Les gritó Flor.

- ¡Flor, no nos dejan ser! – Dijo Gri. Y juntas se fueron a llorar a un rincón.

- Estaría bueno que compráramos un par de cosas... los surtidos salta clases son interesantes...- Dijo Gige apareciendo de la nada.

- Sí... creo que le podríamos encontrar una utilidad...- Dijo Meli detrás de Gige.

- ¡Compremos todo y vayámonos a vengar de la mina del Burger!- Gritó Nati apareciendo junto con Jacqui.

- Allá en la esquina vi unas cositas que largan humo... vuelven oscuro todo lo que esta alrededor... podrían servirnos para escaparnos... – Dijo Jacqui señalando un estante cerca de ellas. Todas la miraron extrañadas.

- ¿No era que no querías meterte en problemas?- Preguntó Ale

- Yo solo dije que ahí estaban, no que yo las fuera a usar... – Le respondió Jacqui.

- Allá hay un hechizo para "soñar despierto"...- Dijo Gaby señalando un estandarte lleno de pequeñas cajas- Dice que encaja perfectamente en el horario de clase.

- Como si necesitáramos del hechizo para soñar despiertas en horario de clase...- Se burló Flor.

- Como si necesitáramos soñar despiertas mientras Snape nos da la clase...- Acotó Gige.

- Bueno entonces... llevamos un poco de esto... otro poco de esto.. y esto...- Dijo Nati, mientras metía todo lo señalado y más en una bolsa, y lo llevaba al mostrador.

Ya caía la noche cuando llegaron al caldero chorreante.

- Tengo hambre... – Dijo una voz, y muchas otras voces respondieron: – Yo también...

Luego de hablar con el dueño del lugar con el fin de reservar varias habitaciones para pasar la noche, las chicas se sentaron en una larga mesa del bar, listas para cenar.

- ¿Dónde quedo Shinta?- Preguntó Ale enrollando los fideos con su tenedor.

- Chucita...- La corrigió Gaby - La dejé en el cuarto, con los bolsos.

- ¿Te aseguraste de cerrar bien la puertita de la jaula?- Preguntó Meli, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne.

... Silencio...

- Bueno... pero ¿que puede estar haciendo? – Preguntó Gaby despreocupada.

En la pieza de arriba, la lechuza le sacó el cordón a una zapatilla y lo ató alrededor de su cuello; finalmente voló hasta el ventilador con la intención de colgar el otro extremo.

- Casi consigo que los gemelos formaran un twinsest... ¡Que crueles que son! – Se quejaba Flor desde la otra punta de la mesa.

- ¿Igual cuando accedieran con que les ibas a pagar?- Preguntó Jacqui tomando su vaso con coca cola.

- ¿Qué importa? Cuando accedieran seguro que se daban cuenta que les gusta...- Explicó Flor deprimida.

- ¡Basta Flor, que estamos comiendo!- Se quejó Gri, terminando de tragar su comida.

- Hablando de comer... ¿Tenían que bajar a esa cosa a la mesa? – Se quejó Ale señalando a la serpiente enrollada al cuello de Gi.

- Sí... – Dijo Gige, y le dijo a la serpiente. - ¿ O no, bonita?

- Dentro de poco empieza tipo Gollum... ¡Mi pressshiossoo!- Se burló Ale.

- Extraño a Leo... – Dijo Meli repentinamente, sin prestarle atención a la conversación.

- Y yo a mi Nanis... – Dijo Nati, abrazándose a Meli y largándose a llorar.

- ¡Y yo a Nahuel!- Exclamó Gige, todavía acariciando a la serpiente.

- Ahh.. estás chicas y sus novios¿Cómo van a hacer para pasar todo el año en Hogwarts sin ellos?- Se rió Gaby. – Y yo justo ahora que mepuse de novia con Lucas...

- Chicas, sin hablar en joda... Podríamos llevarnos a los chicos a Hogwarts...- Dijo Gige interrumpiéndola a Gaby.

- ¿Y donde los vas a meter?- Preguntó Nati confundida.

- No sé, pero podríamos buscar un lugar...- Siguió Gige con su idea.

- ¡Sí! Yo que voy a hacer sino sin Leo...- Sollozó Meli.

- Bueno, cuando lleguemos allá vemos si... – Dijo Ale, pero fue interrumpida por Gaby.

-¡Ale, mira! – Dijo Gaby, pegándole un codazo a Ale y señalando a un hombre inusualmente pálido, bebiendo de una copa con líquido rojo.

- ¿Qué, que pasa? – Preguntó Ale confundida. Luego enfocó la mirada en el hombre... mmm... piel blanca... dos colmillitos protuberantes... mirada penetrante... pelo negro... ojos verdes... - ¡Nooooo¡Es un vampiro, es Louis!

- ¡Vamos a preguntarle por Lestat!- Sugirió Gaby

- ¡Sí!

- Esperen, que no terminé todos los libros de crónicas vampíricas...- Dijo Nati alarmada.

- Yo tampoco, a ver si nos cuenta cosas de los otros libros...- Se quejó Flor.

- Bueno Gaby, vení conmigo... – Dijo Ale tomándola del brazo. Ambas se acercaron lentamente al vampiro... que no se la veía venir.

- Este... disculpe... ¿Usted es...? – Dijo Ale tímidamente.

- ¡Louis¿Donde esta Lestat!- Gritó Gaby interrumpiéndola.

- Este... ¿Que les dieron de tomar¿El del bar no se dio cuenta que eran menores¿Les vendió alcohol?- Preguntó el vampiro totalmente confundido.

- No, no... a ver... vos sos Louis ¿no? Un vampiro... Entonces por deducción vos tenes que saber el paradero de Lestat, el más fuerte de todos los vampiros.- Explicó Ale con calma.

- No me llamo Louis... y no se de que Lestat me están hablando- Les dijo el vampiro molesto.

- ¿Como que no¡Sos igual a Louis¡Ojos verdes, pelo negro...!- Exclamó Gaby.

- Hay montones de vampiros con esas dos simples características – Dijo el vampiro, mirándola enojado.

- Bueh.. nos equivocamos... vamos Gaby...

- No, no... estoy segura de que lo esta encubriendo.. ¡Decime donde esta Lestat! – Dijo Gaby apagando todas las luces del local, y apuntando con una única lámpara a la cara del vampiro.

- Pero te digo que no se de que hablas... – Exclamó el vampiro cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

- ¡Hablá! O sino... ¡balde! – Exclamó Gaby sacando un balde lleno de agua de la nada y señalándolo- ¿Entonces?

Ale asombrada frente a la reacción de su amiga volvió a la mesa con las chicas, - Dejémosla, va a estar largo rato...

Luego de un rato las chicas pagaron y subieron al segundo piso, allí se reunieron en una de las habitaciones.

¡La cosa! – Gritó Gri refiriéndose a la lechuza, al observar que la lechuza acababa de atar el otro extremo del cordón al ventilador y se arrojaba al vacío. - ¡Noooo!

- ¡No, se nos mató la lechuza!- Se lamentó Flor.

- No... no ven que recién se tiró... todavía no se asfixió – Dijo Ale, subiéndose a una cama y desatándola; luego metiéndola nuevamente en la jaula. La lechuza rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. - Creo que tendríamos que reconsiderar lo del psiquiatra...

- Ya vuelvo...- Dijo Gri misteriosamente y salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo, Gri se encontró con Gaby, quien venía caminando furiosa...

- ¿Cómo no va a saber nada de Lestat?... mentiroso... mentiroso.- Decía Gaby para si misma, luego entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Gri bajó las escaleras y pasó al lado de cierto vampiro, que se encontraba tosiendo con la cabeza completamente empapada de agua.

- Perdone a mi amiga.. a veces... es así...- Le dijo al vampiro en ton de disculpa.

- Malditos mortales... – Le respondió el vampiro todavía sin aire.

Gri se acercó a la barra y le dijo al mozo: - Mozo¿No tendrá un choripan?-

Ya estaba por la mitad del choripan cuando se escuchó un estruendo de las habitaciones superiores. Todas las personas del bar se quedaron calladas inmediatamente, observando el humo y escombros que bajaban por las escaleras...

_- Comienzo de Flash back -_

- Malditos vampiros... – Dijo Gaby entrando en la habitación y dando un portazo.

- ¿Qué paso Gaby?- Preguntó Nati.

- Nada, dice que no conoce a Lestat... ¿Cómo no lo va a conocer?- Se quejó Gaby, sentándose en una de las camas.

- Tal vez era un simple libro...- Sugirió Jacqui, acomodando sus recientemente adquiridos libros en su baúl, junto con sus preciosos mangas.

- ¡Chicas¿Se dan cuenta que mañana empezamos las clases y no intentamos hacer ni un solo hechizo?- Exclamó Meli desde donde se encontraba, sentada en el suelo.

- Pero no sabemos hacer ni un solo hechizo...- Le dijo Gige confundida.

- ¿Pero entonces para que tenemos los libros? – Dijo Meli estirándose y tomando un libro de hechizos de las manos de Jacqui. Lo abrió por la mitad en el suelo, justo delante suyo.

- ¿Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Ale mientras acariciaba a la lechuza dentro de su jaula.

- Chicas... no creo que deberíamos.. mejor no nos metamos en problemas; probemos en Hogwarts...- Dijo Jacqui intentando recuperar su libro. Pero Meli no se lo permitió.

- ¡Yo quiero intentar! – Exclamó Nati acercándose hasta Meli y sentándose a su lado para leer el libro.

- ¿A la cuenta de tres hacemos el hechizo Nati?

- No chicas... mejor no...- Imploró Gaby

- A la una...

- ¡No! Esperen... tengo un mal presentimiento...- Intentó detenerlas Ale.

- A las dos...

- ¿Qué puede pasar?.. Lo peor que puede pasar es que no puedan hacer nada...- Explicó Flor despreocupada.

- ¡y a las tres!

¡PUMMMMMMMMMM!

Todas saltaron para proteger sus preciadas pertenencias. Una enorme nube de humo lleno la habitación...

- ¿Están todas bien?- Preguntó Ale tosiendo.

- No veo nada... – Se quejó Gaby desde alguna parte de la habitación.

- ¡Hay me pinché el culo!- Gritó Nati.

- ¿Che, quien está encima mío!- Se quejó Gige.

- Quiero a Leo...- Sollozó Meli.

Cuando finalmente el humo se dispersó las chicas pudieron ver a su alrededor...

- Este... ¿La habitación venía con vista panorámica?- Intentó bromear Ale.

- Con razón sentía una brisita...- Se burló Gige.

- Ups... – Dijo Meli con sentimiento de culpa.

Las chicas observaron el enorme boquete que habían hecho en la pared. La gente que pasaba por la calle se paraba a mirarlas.

- ¡Hola! Sí, estamos bien... solo fue una avería, pueden seguir caminando tranquilos...- Les gritó Nati a los chusmas.

_- Fin de flash back -_

La puerta se abrió y entró Gri corriendo, junto con el enojado dueño del caldero chorreante.

- ¿Qué paso, están bien¿Dónde están mis chocolates?- Gritó Gri preocupada.

- ¡No¿Que hicieron¡Mi local¿Se dan cuenta de todos los muggles que están observando!- Gritó el dueño del local, observando los destrozos.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta y vieron a la multitud congregada, empezaron a saludar y tirar besos.

- ¡Ahora van a venir los del ministerio! Me van a decir por que no cumplí con todas las normas de seguridad... ¡me van a clausurar el local!- Siguió diciendo el hombre preocupado.

- Bueno, mírele el lado bueno... las chicas aprendieron pintura rupestre...- Explicó Gri señalando las caras de las chicas, completamente negras por la explosión.

- ¡Pero que pintura rupestre, ni que ocho cuartos¡Se van de acá¡No sé como le hice este favor a Dumbledore¡Se van!

- Pero... pero... pero... ¡ No tenemos a donde ir!- Se quejó Ale.

- No me importa a donde van a ir, pero se van de mi local, ahora...

- No sé por que siento que esto ya pasó... ¿Será un dejavú?- Dijo Gaby.

Las chicas fueron literalmente arrojadas junto con sus bolsos y la pobre lechuza a la calle. Cierto vampiro estuvo encantado de ayudar al dueño a despachar a las muchachas.

- ¿Y ahora que?- Preguntó Meli.

- ¿Nunca podemos ir a un lugar sin tener problemas?- Se quejó Jacqui.

- ¡ No nos dejan ser! – Sollozó Gri.

- ¿Y entonces?- Volvió a decir Gige.

- Y... vamos a la estación nueve y tres cuartos... de última buscamos algún banquito para acostarnos...- Sugirió Flor.

- ¿Por qué a mi! – Gritó Ale desconsolada.

- Dale vamos...- Dijo Nati impaciente.

Las chicas comenzaron a alejarse camino al subte inglés.

- A todo esto.. ¿Qué pasó en la habitación?- Preguntó Gri.

- Mejor que ni te enteres...

* * *

**NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS:**

Eriol: Personaje de Sakura Card capotors  
Satoshi Hiwatari: Personaje de Dn Angel  
Gomen: "Perdón" en japonés.  
Akuma: Personaje de Virgin Crisis, vendría ser el diablo, Satanás.  
Twinsest: Twingemelos... sest... viene de incest incesto... descubran el significado ustedes...  
Gollum: Personaje del señor de los anillos  
Louis: Personaje de "Entrevista con un vampiro" de Anne Rice  
Lestat: Idem Louis.

El nombre de la lechuza... como observarán, no llegamos a un acuerdo con el nombre de la lechuza, así que hasta que lo hagamos cada una la va a llamar como desee. Con el fin de no traumarlos a ustedes, nuestros queridos lectores, les dejamos una pequeña listita con los nombres elegidos por cada una:

Gaby: Chucita  
Ale: Shinta  
Gri: La cosa  
Flor: Martina  
Nati: Eclypse  
Gi: Übergeschätzt  
Meli: Lisi  
Jacqui: NightLight.

Bueno, al fin terminamos con el episodio de Diagon Alley. La próxima empezaremos con el viaje en tren... y pronto nos encontraremos en Hogwarts!

Gracias por leernos y por las reviews!  
Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**La cofradía de Azkaban**


	4. De las partuzas y el efecto del alcohol

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Luego de las compras en Diagon Alley, la visita a la tienda de los Weasleys y la adquisición de un nuevo miembro de la cofradía: la lechuza; las chicas solo desean dormir cómodamente; pero un percance en el caldero chorreante provoca que el dueño las saque a patadas a la calle. Sin más remedio, las chicas deciden ir a la estación nueve y tres cuartos a dormir en algún banco...

* * *

**Capítulo 4: De las partuzas y el efecto del alcohol**

- Chicas esperen¿A donde estamos yendo? – Preguntó Gaby.

Las chicas se encontraban recorriendo las oscuras calles de Londres, sin dirección aparente.

- ¿No se supone que estamos yendo a la estación de tren?- Respondió Nati despreocupada.

- ¿Pero que vamos a hacer en la estación¡No estarán pensando en dormir ahí! – Exclamó Meli preocupada.

- ¿Qué problema hay? Un montón de personas duermen en las estaciones de tren – Dijo Gi, mientras doblaban una esquina, adentrándose en una calle más angosta y menos iluminada.

- ¿Tenemos que meternos en los callejones oscuros? – Dijo Ale deteniéndose. – A ver... ¿Por qué estamos yendo por acá¿Acaso para acá queda la estación¿Quién nos esta guiando?

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras confundidas.

- ¿No estabas guiando vos? – Acotó Gri observando a Ale.

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó Ale desesperada - ¿Cómo es eso¡Si yo no sé donde queda la estación!

- Miren, allá hay luces, preguntémosle a alguien... – Dijo Gi repentinamente, señalando una especie de casona metros más adelante.

Las chicas se dirigieron al lugar. La casa tenía la puerta principal abierta; a través de ella se podía observar una gran cantidad de adolescentes que bailaban al compás de la música en un improvisado boliche clandestino.

- ¡Fiesta! – Gritó Gi contenta - ¡Vamos a al fiesta!

- ¡No¿Qué fiesta? – Exclamó Meli agarrándola del brazo. – Solo tenemos que pedir direcciones.

- ¿Y perdernos del alcohol? – Dijo Flor, ya se encontraba en el marco de la puerta de entrada con pocas intenciones de regresar con las chicas.

- ¡Partuza! – Gritó Gi, desprendiéndose de las manos de Meli y corriendo al interior del boliche detrás de Flor.

- Tal vez tengan un vaso de coca cola... – Dijo Jacqui, más para si misma que para las demás, y se adentró al lugar detrás de las otras dos.

- Voy a pedir direcciones, esperen acá. – Gaby desapareció también a través de la puerta.

- ¡Yo me prendo¡Me voy a robar un par de tragos! Ya vuelvo... – Nati se alejó del reducido grupo que quedaba todavía en la calle. - ¡No hay nada mejor para dormir que el alcohol! Con eso duermo hasta en el asfalto...

Meli y Ale se miraron desorientadas, todavía sin poder reaccionar ante la reciente situación. Observaron como Gri distraídamente entraba también al boliche, siguiendo sin entender nada a las demás.

- Este... ¿Y ahora? – Dijo Meli agotada.

- Mejor esperemos a que vuelva Gaby, así sabemos como ir a la estación. Y cuando sepamos, vamos a buscar a las demás adentro... Total¿Qué pueden llegar a hacer en diez minutos? – Explicó Ale sentándose en el cordón.

----- Media hora más tarde ------

- Ya se tardaron mucho... ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- Dijo Ale impaciente, levantándose para desentumecer sus piernas.

- ¡Mirá! – Exclamó Meli, mirando en dirección a la casa - ¡Ahí vienen!

En efecto, allí se acercaban riéndose alegremente Gi, Nati y Gri.

- ¿Y¿Qué paso? – Les preguntó Ale, acercándose al grupo, seguida de cerca por Meli.

- Yo tuve suerte y encontré a Chris... – Explicó Gi, sosteniéndose de una parecita para no caerse al suelo.

- ¿Quién es Chris? – Preguntó Meli confundida, mirando a Nati quien le respondió encogiendo los hombros. Gri por su parte se recostó contra un farol, y se deslizo hasta el suelo, hasta quedarse sentada.

- ¿Cómo quien es Chris¡Es el tano sexy! – Explicó Gi, absolutamente ida.

- Para... ¿Vos no tenías novio? – Preguntó Meli, sin poder entender nada.

- TANO SEXY! – Recibió como única respuesta.

- Me parece que el alcohol le hizo olvidarlo – Explicó Nati por encima de los gritos de Gi.

- Es que: alcohol, más tano sexy llamado Chris que habla inglés y encima es barman, es igual a... ¡FIESTA! – Gi empezó a correr nuevamente hacia la casona.

- ¡Traigan agua, esto es un incendio! – Exclamó Nati, no pudiendo evitar largarse a reír.

- ¡Vení para acá! – Exclamó Ale, sosteniendo a Gi. – Otra vez no se escapan... -

- ¡Pobre Nahuel¡No va a pasar por la puerta! – Exclamó Meli, refiriéndose al novio de Gige.

- ¿Nahuel¿Quién es Nahuel? Pero igual... tano sexyyyyyyyyyy! es más sexy que sevy! SEXYYYY!

- ¡Fiestera! – Exclamó Nati, observando como Gi intentaba desenredarse de los brazos de Ale.

- Bueno¿Entonces que hacemos? Hasta ahora nuestras opciones son: el andén o la vereda... – Dijo Meli sin prestar atención al forcejeo y los gritos de Gi.

- ¡Durmamos en los vagones abandonados! – Dijo Gi repentinamente.

- Uhy... "hogar dulce hogar"- Se mofó Nati. - ¿No hay asientos en algún lugar?

- En la estación hay asientitos – Sugirió Ale, totalmente agotada.

- No, no hay – Dijo Gri, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado al lado de las chicas.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Exclamó Nati confundida.

- No, la gente levita... Eso es lo que hacen los países de primer mundo¿No Ale? – Explicó Gri, con completa calma, como si hubiera estado diciendo la cosa más coherente del mundo.

- Yo con los tragos esos lo único que puedo hacer es caer – Dijo Nati siguiéndole el juego.

- Aja... esta bien Gri, si te portas bien te doy un pastelito. Ahora quedate ahí sentada calladita, mientras los mayores deciden¿Si? – Le explicó Ale a Gri como si fuera un niño.

- Volviendo al tema chicas: es de noche, la mitad de la Cofra esta de partuza ahí adentro, la otra mitad en pedo tiradas en el medio de la calle, tenemos nuestro equipaje, mañana salimos para Hogwarts y aun no tenemos ni idea de donde vamos a pasar la noche! – Exclamó Meli, totalmente histérica.

- ¡Sordaas, siempre hay vagones abandonados o fuera de usoo!- Exclamó Gi como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

- No fue mi culpa... no lo vi venir... ¡Ese maldito carrito de helado!- Gritó repentinamente Gri, desvariando. Todas se dieron vuelta para observarla. – Sí, por eso..helado – Totalmente cohibida por las miradas asesinas de las demás se alejó del grupo.

- Creo que estás neurótica – Le dijo Nati a Mel, como si ninguna de las otras dos hubiera hablado.

- No soy neurótica, soy histérica!

- Ahh, yo las dos...

- ¿Y quien no?

- Bueno... ¿Y al final que hacemos? – Preguntó Ale interrumpiendo la filosófica charla entre Meli y Nati.

- Vagoneees¡Hasta en el primer mundo hay gente que duerme en vagones!

- Bueno... ¿No habrá vagones abandonados en algún lado? – Preguntó Nati, haciéndole caso por primera vez en la noche al comentario de Gi.

- No estarás pensando que durmamos ahí¿No? Prefiero compartir la vereda con ese que está tirado allá – Exclamó Meli disgustada, señalando a un pobre linyera, borracho, tirado en un colchón.

- Este... ahora que lo pienso mejor... o nos morimos por la cantidad de hantavirus de las ratas o nos matan los linyeras de los vagones... – Dijo Nati mientras observaba al hombre del colchón.

- ¿Nos queda otra opción? Todavía tenemos que encontrar a las demás y arrastrar a estas dos borrachas. – Interrumpió Ale, señalando a Gri y a Gi.

- Yo ni idea de por que estoy borracha. El alcohol no me gusta...aunque tal vez halla sido esa cajota de bombones rellenos con licor los que me cayeron mal... – Pensó Gri hablando en voz alta.

- ¿Te quedaron? – Preguntó Nati esperanzada.

- ¡Para¿cuando comiste chocolates y no me diste? – Gritó Meli, olvidando por completo su preocupación.

- ¿Había?

- ¡Vivo por el chocolate y por el moriré! – Exclamó Gri contenta.

- Tal vez fue su postre... luego de comer el choripan... – Acotó Ale, recordando la explicita descripción del choripan que había estado escuchando recitar a Gri durante todo el camino hasta llegar al boliche clandestino.

- ¿Choripanes en Inglaterra¿Donde lo conseguiste?- Preguntó Nati asombrada.

- ¡Es un secreto! – Exclamó Gri negándose a declarar sobre el asunto.

- ¿Choripan? Soñá! Chris prepara asado, en serio! – Exclamó Gi volviendo al tema de Chris.

- Mejor no escuchemos a la borracha...- Dijo Meli perdiendo la paciencia.

- A ver... antes de votar sobre lo que debemos hacer... que las que estén lúcidas levanten la mano – Propuso Ale mientras levantaba su mano.

Meli levantó su mano rápidamente.

- Yo mitad y mitad – Dijo Nati, levantando su mano también.

- ¡Vamos con chris¡Tano sexy¡Qué Chris vote! – Dijo... bueno, ya se imaginarán quien...

- ¿Quién mierda es Chris?- Gritó Nati totalmente harta de las interrupciones de Gi.

- No sé... dejala desvariar...- Dijo Ale sin prestarle importancia.

- ¡Es el tano más sexy del mundo! y eso que todos los tanos son sexys... – Siguió en su mundo Gi.

- Plisss¿Quién tiene una mordaza así callamos a Gi?- Exclamó Meli.

- ¿Pero quien es? – Siguió insistiendo Nati.

- ¡Que se yo! A mi no me mires... dejala¿Desde cuando se dicen cosas coherentes estando en pedo? – Exclamó Ale una vez más.

- Desde que nací yo – Dijo Gi convincentemente.

- En fin, chicas se hace tarde y seguimos sin ponernos de acuerdo... - Dijo Meli.

- ¿Sabían que para que empezaran a agarrar el chupete hubo que mojarlo con licor? – Siguió explicando Gi..

- Bueno, omitiendo los votos de esas personas... Meli, Nati¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Ale.

- ¡ey, Nati está borracha también! Ale y Mel sólo pueden contar la una con la otra ahora...- Interrumpió Gi.

- A mi me emborracha la vida... pero... ¡ey¡Estaré borracha o loca, pero mi voto cuenta! – Exclamó Nati enojada.

- Yo diría que juntemos un poco de plata y alquilemos una habitación en algún hotel- Propuso Meli - ¡yo duermo en la cama¿Qué les parece mi idea?

- ¿Cuál era? – Preguntó Nati, poniendo en evidencia el hecho de que no había estado tan exenta de la consumición del alcohol como parecía.

- Dormimos calentitas, un poco apretadas, pero seguras... alquilar la habitación de un hotel... –Explicó Meli nuevamente.

- Aja... ¿Y de donde sacamos la plata si estos barriles sin fondo se la gastaron toda en bebidas? – Preguntó Ale mostrando una billetera vacía.

- ¡Y también la gastamos en un alfajor!- Exclamó Gri rompiendo el silencio que había logrado hasta el momento debido a la promesa del pastelito.

- Para mi hay que agarrar las camperas y pantalones, ponerlos en el piso y hacer una super lona y esperamos a que llegue el tren mañana en el anden – Sugirió Nati.

- Eh... yo tengo amigos en Inglaterra... ¿Lo mencioné? Y no es Chris...- Interrumpió Gi.

- Y si seguimos así se nos viene la mañana... Disculpen que las interrumpa pero acá falta el resto. – Dijo Meli mirando a Gi con cara acusadora. - ¿Donde las metiste?

- Nos perdimos y no nos encontramos...- Explicó Gri todavía recostada contra el farol.

- Deben haberse perdido adentro... en la fiesta...- Sugirió Ale.

- Ya van a aparecer por la mañana tiradas por ahí. No te preocupes Meli- Dijo Nati despreocupada.

-¡Síi! – La apoyó Gige.

- ¡Que no¡Mañana a primera hora tenemos que tomar el tren!- Exclamó Ale enojada.

- mmmm bueh, que se jodan por dejarnos en banda con todas las valijas...- Dijo Nati.

- Lo que nos faltaba: no solo no tenemos donde dormir sino que perdimos a la mitad del grupo- Se lamentó Melisa.

- Jacqui debe estar al lado de una coca cola... pendiente de que nadie se la tome...- Mencionó Gri.

- ¡Voy a buscarlas¿Quién me acompaña?- Preguntó Ale. En seguida Meli aceptó ir con ella.

- Chicas... – Les dijo Gi a Nati y a Gri en un "intento de susurro"- Descontrol en la fiesta... ¡SE VAN LAS NANAS!

- ¡Te escuche!- Exclamó Ale mirando a Gi con reproche – Muy bien, Nati, por ser la más lúcida del grupo que queda, eres la encargada de que no hagan ninguna cagada... ah y de cuidar las cosas...

- A mi me suena más a chivo expiatorio para que después me puedan echar la culpa a mi si pasa algo...- Manifestó Nati molesta.

- Nati no está lúcida.- Dijo Gi por novena vez.

- Nunca dije que lo estuviera.. solo dije que es la mas lucida...- Explicó Ale.

- Gracias – Dijo Nati, mientras se tropezaba y casi se iba de boca al piso.

- Vamos Meli – Dijo Ale tomándole la mano a Meli y adentrándose en las profundidades de la fiesta. – Mas nos vale que volvamos rápido...

- ¡Tráiganme un "orgasmo de pitufo"!- Les grito Nati a las "lúcidas".

Lo último que pudieron escuchar del grupete que quedaba solo, antes de meterse en la fiesta fue a Gi exclamando: "Oh, Dios, nos quedamos solas... chriis, chris, chris, chrisss!"

Mientras tanto adentro del boliche, Gaby había desistido a preguntar direcciones debido a que nadie en el lugar podía recordar: donde quedaba la estación, donde quedaba su país, en donde se encontraban ellos mismos y cual era su nombre. Sin embargo, nadie parecía preocuparse por el hecho de que no pudieran recordar ni como caminar sin que el suelo les diera vueltas.

Gaby se encontraba al lado de la barra con Jacqui, observando el espectáculo que estaba dando Flor.

- ¿No crees que debamos detenerla? – Preguntó observando a su amiga.

- No... no creo que haga ninguna locura – Respondió Jacqui mientras bailaba al compás de la música con su vaso de coca cola. – Dejémosla...

Flor en esos momentos se encontraba en el medio del boliche, algo alejada de la barra, gritando cosas a todo pulmón.

- ¡Sí, chicos, más cerquita!- Exclamó Flor, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su "sex on the beach" - ¡Vos, el rubio! Vení con el morocho ese de ahí. - Los muchachos se acercaron apresuradamente, con amplias sonrisas en sus caras. - ¿Cómo se llaman? -

- Chris y Javier – Respondieron al unísono.

- Y díganme¿Saben lo que es una orgía?

- No – respondieron los chicos con miradas picaronas.

- Bueno, yo les voy a enseñar... tengo un grupo de amigas que me pueden ayudar...

Luego de semejante discurso, Gaby exclamó alarmada: - ¡Jacqui¡Esto ya llegó muy lejos, ayudame a bajarla de esos parlantes!

Se escuchó el grito de Flor por encima de la música: - ¡Mientras las busco hagamos un juego! El chico que más chicos consigue se gana un trago... ¡Vamos, quiero ver besos entre hombres!

A esta altura, Meli y Ale ya habían logrado hacerse paso a través de la multitud.

- Esto es un descontrol- Exclamó Meli empujando a un hombre y deteniéndose repentinamente - ¡Ale, por favor, decime que la que está sobre ese parlante no es flor! – Dijo preocupada al escuchar los gritos de la muchacha mientras ésta le explicaba a un par de chicos lo que significaba la palabra "orgía" y los trataba de convencer de que bueno... ya se imaginan...

- ¡Nooo!- Gritó Ale perdiendo las esperanzas - ¡Que buda nos proteja!

- Saben, una orgía es algo tipo el twister... ¡Es divertido! – Explicaba Flor mientras tanto.

En eso Gaby ve a Meli y Ale y se acerca corriendo hasta ellas, Jacqui la sigue sin despegarse de su vaso de coca cola.

- ¡Por fin las encuentro, tenemos que hacer algo!- Exclamó Gaby a punto de un ataque de nervios.

- Hay que sacarlas de acá antes de que nos saquen a patadas – Dijo Meli preocupada.

Repentinamente aparece Nati detrás de ellas...

- ¿Nati, vos no estabas cuidando de Gi y de Gri?- Preguntó Ale alarmada.

- Sí... ¡Pero es que me estaba poniendo sobria!- Exclamó Nati buscando alrededor alguna bebida para robarle a algún distraído - Che.. ¿Por qué me mira raro ese tano feo?

- Noo, tano feo noo! – Exclamó Gi apareciendo de la nada. - No hablarás de chris¿no?

- Es como el pictionary, se juega de a muchos! – Seguía explicando Flor, encima del parlante.

- ¡Flor! Ya deja de pervertir a toda al gente del boliche... – Exclamó Ale acercándose a Flor y logrando bajarla de encima del parlante.

- ¿Cuantos sex on the beach te tomaste nena? – Le preguntó Nati a Flor, secándole el vaso vacío de la mano.

- Nati agarrá a flor por ese brazo, vos Gaby de la pierna derecha, ale agarrá la otra pierna, yo agarro esta. Vamos a sacarla ya. – Ordenó Meli, poniendo manos a la obra mientras Flor se retorcía por escapar.

- Esperen...- Dijo Ale deteniéndose en medio del camino. -Si todas estamos acá¿Quién esta cuidando el equipaje?-

- ¿Gri? – Sugirió Nati

En el exterior se observa a Gri sobre la pila del equipaje cantando amargamente¡Estoy solaaaa¡Muy solitaaaa! Mientras come su alfajor lentamente.

Volviendo al interior...

- Eso no es bueno... mejor vayamos rápido...- Dijo Ale.

- ¡No te preocupes Gri, ahí voy en tu rescate! pero me lo llevo a chris... – Exclamó Gi

- ¿Chicas ven a esos dos patovas de las esquinas?- Preguntó Nati atemorizada. Los dos gorilas con pinta amenazadora se empezaron a acercar lentamente.

- Aja... ¿y eso es un mal augurio?- Preguntó Ale inocentemente.

- Creo que es peor que un grim...- Explicó Nati tranquilamente.

- Entonces... ¡RAJEMOS!- Gritó Ale, y todas salieron corriendo despavoridas, arrastrando a flor por el camino.

- Hola sexys¿Quieren jugar al twister? – Les preguntó Flor a los patovicas cuando pasaban entre medio de ellos.

- Me falta Chrisss! - Gritó Gi corriendo en dirección contraria a las demás, pero Nati la detuvo.

- ¡Dale Gi!

- ¡Noo, Chriiiiiis! – Exclamó mientras era arrastrada por Nati.

Ya en el exterior...

- No Flor, acá nadie quiere jugar al twister...- Le explicó Ale por enésima vez.

- ¡Bien¡Realmente bien!- Exclamó Meli pateando el suelo. - ¡No solo estamos perdidas en una ciudad que no conocemos, no tenemos plata y no tenemos comida, sino que ahora también nos corren unos matones!

- ¡Pero es divertido!- Exclamó Flor alegremente.

A todo esto Gri se levanta sobre...algo.

- ¿A LA MIERDA DONDE TOY¿chicas¿chicas? – Exclamó totalmente desorientada, buscándolas debajo del equipaje.

- Gri... acá estamos.. – Le llamó la atención Ale - Ya volvimos con todas... aunque no todas están enteras – Aclaró observando el bulto en el suelo que venía a ser flor, diciendo: "quiero jugar al twister".

- Bueno... al menos lo tenemos a Javi, que es el que nos hospeda...- Dijo Gi satisfecha.

- ¿Quién es Javier¿Javier nos hospeda? tengo miedo... ¿Alguna vio hostel?- Preguntó Nati confundida, mientras tomaba un poco de un trago desconocido que había conseguido mientras escapaba del boliche.

- No

- Yo si. – Comentó Flor desde el suelo.

- Flor, callate.- Dijo Gri de mal humor.

- Che, chicas, Javi nos hospeda¿eh? - Siguió Gi.

- ¡Pero no nos importa, juguemos al twister!- exclamó Flor una vez más.

- Esa peli que les digo es de un hostel donde matan a los viajeros...- Comenzó a contar Nati.

- YAAAAAAAAAAAA! Se callan! basta de votaciones! – Gritó Ale harta. – Flor, no vamos a jugar al twister; y Gi, deja de hablar de un chico invisible, él no existe, estas en pedo¡Yo voto por que vayamos a la estación!

- ¡Chris no es invisible!- Exclamó Gi molesta. - Lo conocí en el tren de Milano a Nápoles, y él se bajó en Roma! Y Javier tampoco es invisible, fue compañero mío hasta 6to grado... ¡y en serio vive en Londres!

- Yo también prefiero el anden- Dijo Nati sin prestar atención al monólogo de Gi.

- Yo también – Respondió Meli.

- Y yo- Concordó Gaby

- Entonces vamos a la estación... ayúdenme a cargar el bulto... – Dijo Ale señalando a Flor. - ¿Y Jacqui?

En eso Jacqui sale por la puerta del boliche cargando una enorme botella de coca cola entre sus brazos.

- ¿Dónde te habías ido?- Le preguntó Ale, cuando llegó a su lado.

- A buscar esto – respondió señalando la coca.

- ¿No pudiste robarte algo de comida en vez de una coca cola, Jacks?- Le reprochó Nati.

Jacqui la miró ofendida y abrazó a su coca cola, - ¿Y quien dijo que es robada? – Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la vereda.

- Vamos de una vez...- Dijo Meli, agarrando una pierna de Flor.

- ¡Move el ortooooo Flor! – Exclamó Nati enojada, recibiendo por respuesta un: "¡twisterr!" – Por dios...-

- Disculpa Flor, pero era necesario – Explicó Meli luego de agarrar un palo de la vereda y partírselo en la nuca a Flor.

- Flor dejo de ser... pobrecita... – Exclamó Gri luego de ver a Flor caer inconsciente.

- Bueno no me miren así... ¡Al menos no vamos a tener que lidiar con ella!- Se defendió Meli.

- Supongo que así va a ser más fácil llevarla...

Anduvieron por las oscuras calles de Londres hasta que se encontraron con un amable anciano que les indicó el camino. Las puertas de la estación de tren muggle estaban cerradas, pero las chicas no tardaron en encontrar otra forma, menos convencional, de ingresar en la construcción y escabullirse por la barrera mágica.

El anden de la plataforma 9 y ¾ estaba totalmente vacío, y no parecía haber bancos a su disposición. Sin embargo, debido al cansancio, o al efecto del alcohol, las chicas se quedaron dormidas ni bien pusieron un pie en el lugar... bah... no todas.

- ¿Y ahora en donde dormimos? Preguntó Meli mirando la plataforma desde todos los ángulos.

- Ya fue usemos magia y listo. – Dijo Nati.

- La última vez que la usamos volamos la mitad del caldero chorreante. – Les advirtió Ale.

- Es verdad – Dijo Meli guardando su varita.

- Igual¿Para que querían usar magia? – Preguntó Ale.

- ¿Para hacer aparecer unas camas?- Se quejó Meli.

- Igual ya todas se durmieron. – Explicó Ale observando alrededor: menos Nati y Meli, todas las demás están despatarradas en diferentes posiciones en el suelo de la plataforma, roncando como ornitorrincos. - Durmamos así, no necesitamos camas. – Concluyó, y se tiró en el suelo, haciéndose una almohadita con una mochila.

- Tengo sedddddddd... – Se quejó Nati - ¿Dónde esta esa coca? – Preguntó mirando con ojos codiciosos la coca entre los brazos de una Jacqui durmiente. Nati se deslizó suavemente tratando de despegar los brazos de Jacky.

- ¡Nati! – La retó Meli.

Jacqui se movió en sueños y abrazó mas fuerte su coca cola.

- Mejor que la dejes así.. quien sabe que podría llegar a hacer si te descubre robando de su coca...- Le dijo Ale con voz somnolienta.

- ¡La p madre! – Se quejó Nati, dejándose caer sobre una valija y haciéndose un bollito.

- Vámonos a dormir, dale...- Dijo Meli acomodando un par de camperas en el suelo para hacerse una especie de colchón.

- si, si... a dormir – Dijeron Ale y Nati, y se quedaron dormidas inmediatamente.

A los quince minutos, Meli se dio vuelta sobre su colchón improvisado, -No me puedo dormir...- Se lamentó, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un ronquido general. – Esta va a ser una larga noche...-

- ¡Ay¡ Me pisaron! – Exclamó Meli despertándose sobresaltada.

- ¿QUÉ¿QUÉ PASO¿Otra vez el loco del octavo incendió su departamento?- Gritó Ale asustada por el grito de Meli, despertándose bruscamente, todavía con los efectos del... sueño.

- No boluda...- Le dijo Nati. – Solo nos despertamos tarde y el andén esta repleto de personas... que nos miran... y nos pisan...

- Tengo hambre – Se quejó Gri, levantándose del suelo.

- Bienvenida al club...- La felicito Nati. - Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es pasta de dientes...

- Uppss¿Se dieron cuenta que todo el mundo nos están mirando?- Exclamó Ale despertándose al fin.

- ¡Parece que ya somos famosas! – Explicó Gaby desperezándose y acomodando a su perrito de peluche, Paddy, dentro de su mochila.

- Y yo con estas ojeras...- Se quejó Meli - ¡Apenas me dejaron dormir con sus ronquidos!-

- ¡Ahí esta el tren! Tenemos que despertarlas de alguna forma. – Exclamó Ale observando al grupo de bellas durmientes: Flor, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza; Jacqui todavía aferrada a su coca cola y Gi, que de vez en cuanto dejaba escapar en sueños un: "tano sexy..."

- ¡Chicas, chicas¿miren ese no es Draco!- Gritó Meli repentinamente, señalando a alguien entre la muchedumbre. Miró de reojo como varias al nombrar ese nombre se levantaron de golpe.

- ¿DONDE? – Exclamaron Flor, Nati, Gri, Ale, Jacqui y Gi al unísono.

- Era para que despierten.- Explicó Meli, pinchándoles la burbuja de felicidad.

- mmm... me duele la cabeza...- Dijo Flor lanzándole una mirada de reproche a Meli...

- ¡Más vale! Hasta el agua del inodoro te tomaste! – La retó Ale.

- ¿Por qué tengo un chichón en la cabeza? – preguntó Flor confundida.

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooo Dracooooooooooooooooooooooo... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una broma tan cruel?- Se quejó Gri.

- Pobre Gri, todavía esta mal porque se le escapo de la jaula en el Diagon Alley.- Se rió Gaby.

- Soy una genia ahora están todas despiertas – Dijo Meli orgullosa.

- ¿Ah, si? – Exclamó Nati volviéndose a acostar.

- Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que desenredarnos... ¿De quien es esta pierna que esta encima de mi cara? – Preguntó Ale.

- Errr... ¿Mía? – Dijo Meli a forma de disculpa.

- ¡Me hacen cosquillas! – Se quejó Gi.

- ¿Quién te hace cosquillas?- Preguntó Gri desorientada.

- No sé...Ojalá sea Chris... -

- ¿Los efectos del alcohol duran tanto? – Preguntó Ale, mirando a Gi confundida.

- No creo... esa es la Gi normal...

- ¡CALLENSEN! Todavía es temprano.- Les gritó Nati.

A la distancia, el tren tocó su bocina y las familias empezaron a despedirse afectuosamente.

- ¡Chicas, se nos va el tren! – Gritó Meli alarmada.

- Cinco minutos más, mami – Pidió Nati somnolienta.

- ¡Corran de una vez que se nos va el tren!- Gritó Ale corriendo a toda velocidad.

- ¿QUÉ? - Todas tomaron sus bártulos y salieron corriendo como las locas que son detrás de Ale.

- Minuto... Dijo Ale deteniéndose a mitad del camino. - ¿En donde esta la lechuza?

- ¡Auch¡Eso dolió! – Se quejó Meli al chocarse con Ale.

- Acá esta... – Les mostró Gaby, sacando la jaula de abajo del cuerpo inconsciente de flor.

- ¿Y por que Flor esta inconsciente nuevamente? – Gritó Ale al borde de la histeria...

- La deje inconsciente hace media hora- Explicó Gri tranquilamente guardando una sartén gigante.

- Ahh eso lo explica todo... – Se tranquilizó Ale. - ¿Pero podrían dejar de dejarla inconsciente que va a terminar perdiendo neuronas?

- ¿Las tenia?- Preguntó Gri incrédula.

- Bueno, ese no es el punto... – Dijo Ale, omitiendo el comentario de Gri. - Igual ya me canse de arrastrarla...

Costó pero llegaron, después de todo "¡Sí, se puede!", y ni bien las chicas lograron subirse al tren, éste comenzó a moverse lentamente... este sería un laaaaaargo viaje.

* * *

.

Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que nos mandaron reviews o nos tienen en sus alerts o favoritos: Laura Owl, Fede, Fede 2 (XD), Barby-black, Narmonis y Daftsilver!

**La Cofradía de Azkaban**


End file.
